To Wish Upon A Firefly
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Kaoru is remembering her past with Kenshin one night out by the lake. She makes a wish on a firefly, but can it ever come true? Will Kenshin ever tell Kaoru how much he loves her?(rating may change in later chapters)
1. To Make A Wish

To Wish Upon a Firefly:  
  
Chapter one: To Make A Wish  
  
Kaoru looked over the silent lake, the moonlight reflecting against the water in silent waves. The fireflies danced away as she brought a quivering hand up to her cheek and silently wiped away a tear. This was the place where he had said goodbye to, this was the place where he had embraced her. With a little sigh she knelt beside the water and lightly traced the cool water with her finger.  
  
Kaoru knew she shouldn't be out there in the middle of the night crying. She knew she should have been home safely tucked in her bed, contented with her life, but she wasn't. She was happy that they had all returned and that Kenshin had recovered, but there was something weighing down her heart.  
  
She sat down in the soft grass a little bit away from the lake under the branches of a softly swaying tree. She lifted one hand to look at it, small and fragile in the dark. Maybe she wasn't good enough, maybe Kenshin only thought of her as a friend, but that couldn't stop the feelings in her heart. She loved him, with everything she was, she loved him.  
  
One sparkling firefly fell softly and landed on her fingertip. She smiled lightly through her tears.  
  
"If only you could grant my wish, little firefly." Kaoru whispered softly as it flew off into the night joining the hundreds of glowing lights. She buried her head in her hands hoping that maybe, just maybe that if she wished long enough that maybe her wish would come true.  
  
Kenshin watched her silently from the trees. He wanted to go t her, but he could not. He did not want to invade her privacy. He did not want to hurt her. The memories of her tears that night he left broke his heart as did the sight of her crying now. It wasn't fair for her to suffer so. If he only knew her wish he would grant it like the fireflies could not. He would grant her wish no matter what the cost. Even if it was his life.  
  
Kaoru sighed again and stood up. She walked along the shore so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a tall figure behind her till he grabbed her by the neck.  
  
Kenshin saw the man grab Kaoru and stick her head underneath the water. His body moved silently into action as he realized the man was trying to drown her. He drew his sword in a blur of reflected moonlight and charged at the man. His sword slammed against the man's head knocking him unconscious. The only problem was that the man fell on top of Kaoru dragging her deeper into the water's depths.  
  
Kenshin splashed into the water and tried to get the man's body off Kaoru as quickly as possible, but by the time he was able to carry her to the shore she was limp in his arms. She wasn't breathing. Kenshin felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die!" Kenshin said as he desperately thought of what to do. He needed to get the water out of her lungs. Firmly he pushed against her chest, trying somehow to force the water out of her body. It didn't work so well. He needed to something more. He leaned towards her face and placed his lips over hers. Carefully he blew into her body hoping that it would work.  
  
Kaoru woke when she felt something warm and sweet on her lips. Then she realized that it was Kenshin. At first she thought he was kissing her, but soon she realized that he was blowing air into her. As soon as he stopped Kaoru erupted into a fit of coughing.  
  
Kenshin supported Kaoru as she coughed up the water. She looked up at him as soon as she was able to breathe normally.  
  
"Why are you crying Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered quietly. Kenshin swept her into a hug. He pressed his face into her wet hair, his hands shaking as he held her.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He said in a quivering voice. Kaoru began to cry, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin wanted to hold her there forever in his arms, but she was shivering terrible from the cold. It was a chilly night and being sopping wet didn't help. Slowly he released her.  
  
"We should get back before you get ill, Miss Kaoru." Said Kenshin brushing her sopping wet hair out of her face. She sneezed and tried to walk, but she began to stumble. It seemed that she had not yet recovered from her near death experience. Immediately Kenshin was at her side supporting her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru are you all right? I could care you if you need me too, that I could." Kenshin said even more worried.  
  
Kaoru shook her head lightly in protest. She tried to take another step, but she nearly fell down. Kenshin silently picked her up in his arms and began the walk back to the dojo. 


	2. Almost A Wish Come True

To Wish Upon a Firefly:  
  
Chapter Two: Almost A Wish Come True  
  
Kaoru laid back against Kenshin's chest as he began to walk back to the dojo. She closed her eyes, taking in everything about him. She still remembered the feel of his lips on hers. She wished that it had been a true kiss, but it was better than nothing. As she was in Kenshin arms Kaoru felt the loneliness seep away. When she was with him, when she was in his presence she felt so safe, as though she could take on anything in life, as long she had him by her side. That was exactly how she felt. She was so lonely inside when he wasn't around. And now to be carried in his arms, it just felt so right. She wished that he would treat her like this forever, that even after they arrived back at the dojo that he would still treat her with such care. That he would still carry her and touch her like this.  
  
As Kenshin stepped lightly on the path he could not help from occasionally gently touching her face to make sure she was alright. In the moonlight she looked beautiful, her raven black hair plastered over her smooth cream face. He could still remember how she tasted, so sweet and innocent. He had been scared then that she was going to die. Now he wished that he could really kiss her.  
  
Yahiko woke when he heard the sound of movement in the hall. He walked out there to find that Kenshin was carrying Kaoru and they both seemed to be soaking wet. Before he could ask any question Kenshin asked something.  
  
"Yahiko, could you please go to the police and inform them that there is a criminal on the lose in the area. Also tell them that he will most likely be found by the lake unconscious. And if you would be so nice as to get Miss Megumi too, I would be grateful, that I would." Kenshin said in a tone that demanded no argument. Yahiko nodded and did as he said wondering what had happened.  
  
Kenshin slowly brought Kaoru to her room and set her down. Quickly he covered her up in a blanket. Then he sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Slowly he stroked her wet hair and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I will never let anyone hurt you again, Miss Kaoru. Never again. I almost lost you that time." There was pain in his voice as he spoke and Kaoru trembled uncontrollably. Kenshin only held her tighter as to stop her trembling. Kaoru sighed. This was exactly what she wished for. All she ever wanted was to be with him, to be held by him like this. She wanted him to love her as she loved him. With a passion that could not be quenched. She smiled and sighed contently as Kenshin gently stroked her cheek. They stayed like that for a long time, simply holding each other. But then Kenshin spoke.  
  
"Miss Kaoru I think there is something I should tell you." Kenshin said as he looked her in the eye. She gazed up innocently at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Could he possibly be about to tell her? Could he possibly be finally about to tell her that he loved her?  
  
That was exactly what was on Kenshin's mind, but before he had time to speak the words he heard footsteps from the hall. Quickly he stood up and walked out to see that it was only Yahiko returned with Megumi.  
  
"Sir Ken, what is the meaning of this? Yahiko simply said that you wished that I come." Megumi said slightly confused, but she knew that Kenshin would only call her if it was urgent.  
  
Kenshin quickly explained to her the events at the lake. "I wished that you would look at Miss Kaoru and make sure she was ok."  
  
Megumi nodded and followed Kenshin into Kaoru's room.  
  
Kaoru felt very feverish and lightheaded and soon she realized that Kenshin wasn't the only reason she felt that. She hardly noticed as Megumi checked her over. It was as if a cloud of haziness had been laid over her world. Slowly her vision went blurry and she thought she could hear someone saying something, but she wasn't sure. The last thing she saw was Kenshin's worried face before everything went black. Even as this happened all she could think was, he almost told me....he almost said.....that he loved me.. 


	3. Pleading For You

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Three: Pleading For You  
  
Kenshin quickly caught her as she slumped to the side unconscious.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru!" he said as he lightly shook her trying to wake her up. Megumi laid a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. She looked down at him sympathetically.  
  
"Let her rest Kenshin, she needs it." Megumi said.  
  
Kenshin stopped trying to wake her. Megumi watched him as he tenderly laid her down on her floor mat and brushed the hair from her eyes. She could tell a lot from his simple actions. It was so obvious that he was in love with Kaoru that it broke her heart. They were so sweet together, that I almost made her want to cry. Then she caught herself. She didn't want to be a baby. Megumi shook herself out of her reverie.  
  
"Kenshin, she's probably going to be feverish and sick for a while. Her body's gone through a lot of trauma. I suggest you give her lots of liquids and keep her covered up." Megumi said as she closed her bag.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at her. There was such a sadness in his eyes that it made Megumi shiver. "Please, leave us alone...thank you Miss Megumi." He said quietly. Megumi nodded and dragged Yahiko out of the room along with her.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru's side. He picked up a wet rag, which he had gotten earlier and gently wiped her forehead. She was tossing back and forth murmuring something. Kenshin sat beside her on his knees bending down so his forehead was leaning against her's. Slowly he began to murmur to her.  
  
"Kaoru..sweet Kaoru..I'm pleading to you...please make it through...I need you...more than anything in the world...you're the only one...the only one for me."  
  
Gently he stroked her face. She was burning hot under his touch. He traced his finger down her face, his whole body trembling. Why? Why was this happening to his Kaoru? He sat by her side for the rest of the night, wiping water across her face and gently caring for her while murmuring softly to her. He didn't sleep one bit.  
  
The next morning when Yahiko came into the room he saw that Kenshin had still not gone to sleep. Slowly Kenshin looked up at the boy. He was so tired, but he could not go to sleep, not while Kaoru lay sick in bed.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you ok?" Yahiko asked cautiously.  
  
"Could you please get some more water for Miss Kaoru please?" was all the Kenshin said. Yahiko did as he asked and quickly brought some more water. He could tell from Kenshin's expression that he still wanted to be left alone with her. Yahiko was also worried for Kaoru's health, but he knew that if Kenshin was taking care of her she was in good hands.  
  
Kaoru felt soft hands brush her face. She stirred slightly. She recognized the scent, it was Kenshin. She could recognize him anywhere.  
  
Kenshin brought water to her parched lips and slowly she drank. Slowly she gained full conscious and looked up at Kenshin standing over her. He looked so tired as though he had not slept at all. Slowly she reached up a shaking hand to touch his face.  
  
"Kenshin?" She managed to say.  
  
Kenshin stared down at her with relief in his eyes. She finally was truly awake. He nearly laughed. Kaoru, his Kaoru was going to be ok. Tears formed in his eyes and he caught her hand in his own and drew her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and began to kiss her face.  
  
"Kenshin?!?" She mumbled confused, but enjoying it as his lips eventually found hers. Gently he brought her hands up and down her back caressing her as he kissed her all over. Then he stopped and looked into her eyes, only centimeters separating his face from hers. He could feel her soft breath on his cheeks and it make his tremble and shake.  
  
"I love you Miss Kaoru..That's what I meant to tell you before." He said as he brought his hands back up to her face.  
  
"I love you too Kenshin." She said.  
  
Kaoru's heart pounded wildly in her chest. This what she had been wishing for all the time. It was finally happening. And now that she and Kenshin were finally together, she felt so complete, as though her life could not be better. But she was wrong. And Kenshin proceeded to show her how much better life could be....  
  
~*cough* *cough* did you get the part at the end? It was just a little hint..~ 


	4. A Wish Granted

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Four: A Wish Granted  
  
Kaoru lay in Kenshin's arms as she slept. Kenshin softly brushed his hands against her soft cheek. He smiled softly as he watched her. She looked so beautiful, even in the dim light of the room. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from her and stood up. His thoughts were deep as he pulled on his clothes and walked out the door.  
  
Yahiko didn't question him as he saw Kenshin walk out of Kaoru's room several hours later as though nothing had happened. By now it was well into the afternoon and Megumi would be back soon to check up on Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin walked silently out into the yard and looked up at the blue sky. Only a hint of cloud blemished its clear surface. It was truly a beautiful day, in more than one way. He was relieved that Kaoru was ok. The terror of when he saw her lying there on the beach of the lake, not breathing, that terror that had frozen his heart, it still haunted him. He would never let that happened again. He needed her so much. She was everything to him, his whole reason to live. Without her, he didn't know what to do, or where to go. This place, the Kamiya dojo, it really was his home, in the truest sense.  
  
Later that day Kenshin laid another log in the fire that heated Kaoru's bath.  
  
"Miss Kaoru there is something I need to ask you and I don't think it can wait much longer." He said through the wall.  
  
Kaoru paused. "Kenshin come in here."  
  
Kenshin blushed. "Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"KENSHIN GET IN HERE!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Meekly Kenshin entered the bathhouse, his eyes shut tight.  
  
"What do you want to ask me Kenshin?" Kaoru said staring at his red face.  
  
"Well..Miss Kaoru..I thought..Maybe now..I mean.Well you see...Will you.." He stumbled trying to get out of the words.  
  
"Kenshin, spit out!" she said laughing at his attempts.  
  
"Would you marry me, Miss Kaoru?" His blush deepened even more, if it was possible.  
  
Kaoru grabbed him by his shirt and with a big splash he fell into the bath with her.  
  
Yahiko walked mumbling out into the yard. He was surprised to see Sano standing by the bathhouse. He ran up to him.  
  
"Sano, what the heck are you doing?" Yahiko said.  
  
"Oh I just came by because I heard about what happened to the missy." Sano said as he pressed his head against the wall of the bathhouse.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What I mean is what are you doing here by the bathhouse?" Yahiko questioned.  
  
"I just saw Kenshin go in there a few minutes after Kaoru. I want to see what they are up to. Now be quiet before they hear us!"  
  
When they both quieted they could hear splashing noises, then they heard Kaoru say playfully. "I will Kenshin."  
  
'What is ugly talking about?" Yahiko whispered to Sano. Sano just shushed him. They heard Kaoru giggling and more splashing.  
  
Kenshin slipped out of the bath his clothes dripping wet. Kaoru watched him leave. She was so happy. It seemed like her life was finally falling into place.  
  
Kenshin walked out of the bathhouse to see that Sano and Yahiko were both staring at him with their eyebrows raised. He blushed deeply as he shook out his soaking shirt.  
  
"It is not what you think." Kenshin said even though what they were thinking was correct.  
  
"Kenshin, we know something happened between you and the missy, so you may as well tell us." Sano said trying to be reasonable.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru and I." he began, but he was not sure how to tell them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on tell us, Kenshin. You can trust us." Yahiko said anxiously.  
  
"We are to be..married." Kenshin said, now squeezing the water out of his long red hair.  
  
Yahiko and Sano both smiled. "That's great Kenshin." Sano said patting the much called Kenshin on the back and almost knocking him over.  
  
~sorry, short chapter, but the next ones are going to get good. It will also start having more about Sano and Megumi. ~ 


	5. Anger Rising

~Before you read this please notice that the rating has changed. ~  
  
To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Five: Anger Rising  
  
Later they all sat at dinner including Sano who had stayed to filch more food off Kaoru since she was too happy to notice. Kaoru was currently clinging onto Kenshin's arm as he ate. Sano felt kind of jealous of them. They were so happy together. It would be nice to have some girl clinging onto his arm.  
  
Just then Megumi came into the room. Kaoru and Kenshin rose to greet her.  
  
"What brings you here, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin said politely.  
  
She paused when she saw that Kaoru was clinging to Kenshin's arm.  
  
"Sir Ken, I just came by to visit. I did not know that roosterhead would be here."  
  
Sano grunted and shoved more food in his mouth.  
  
"Miss Megumi why don't you join us?" Kenshin said sitting back down.  
  
Megumi sat down on the other side of Kenshin. Kaoru then turned to her.  
  
"Oh Megumi, there's something Kenshin and I have to tell you. We are getting married!"  
  
Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
Kenshin nodded then turned to look at Kaoru. He could ever stop looking at her, she was so beautiful.  
  
Sano studied Megumi's face, trying to read her emotions. He knew that she often flirted with Kenshin, but he did not know if her feelings were deeper than that.  
  
Kenshin could not help, but feel like the happiest man alive. He brushed his fingertips across Kaoru's leg and smiled down at her. He longed to kiss her right now, but he withheld while there were others around.  
  
It was getting late by the time they had finished supper, but Kaoru still wanted to go see Tae and tell her the good news. She waved goodbye to Kenshin as she left. She was all along walking because Megumi had left earlier. Kenshin had wanted to come with her, but Kaoru had wanted to alone for once. She wanted to tell Tae for herself and also ask about some other important things.  
  
She hummed to herself as she walked down a deserted alley. It was a short cut, but a lonely one. Then all the sudden she felt hands grab a hold of her. She screamed and tried to kick her attacker, but he was too strong. He had quickly tied her hands and feet together and gagged her mouth.  
  
Kaoru squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, but he just laughed and put a knife to her throat. "Hold still now, pretty. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
The man removed the knife and dragged Kaoru into a nearby building by her hair. Kaoru tried to scream again, but it was muffled by the gag.  
  
Kenshin was only a street away when he heard Kaoru scream. He had been following behind her at a distance because he was worried about her safety. He ran to where he had heard the scream as fast as he could, his sword drawn. He searched the empty street, but he could not find her.  
  
Kaoru trembled as the man glared down at her. She was totally helpless, she couldn't move an inch.  
  
"You are the battousai's woman, are you not? I have a message for him." The man said bringing the knife to her neck again. He grinned down at her then he began to rip at her kimono front. Kaoru tried to stop him, but she was powerless. He ran his hand down her neck and started to kiss her. The knife in his hand slid lightly down her chest, leaving a small trail of blood.  
  
Kaoru felt sick. She felt like she was being defiled. This felt nothing like Kenshin's sweet touch or soft kiss. This felt disgusting. She prayed that Kenshin would come and save her, but she knew that he was too far away to know what was happening. The man was about to rip off the rest of her kimono, but he was distracted by a loud crashing noise.  
  
Kenshin heard a whimper come from inside a nearby building and he instantly burst into the room. It took him only seconds to register the situation. Kaoru's kimono was ripped down the front and a man with a knife was touching her. Kenshin felt rage boil within her. That man was molesting Kaoru, his Kaoru.  
  
The man turned to Kenshin and smirked. Kenshin for the first time in a long long time wanted to kill. He was so angry that he was shaking. 


	6. Holding Onto You

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Six: Holding Onto You  
  
"You will step away from her now, that you will!" Kenshin said, his sword raised. Kaoru felt relief flood through her body when she saw Kenshin burst into the room. She curled up into a tight ball as soon as the man let go of her.  
  
The man turned to Kenshin and pulled out a sword. "Battousai, I will continue to haunt you till the end of you days!" But instead of fighting the man disappeared out the door. Kenshin wanted to chase the man, but Kaoru's frightened whimpers drew him.  
  
Kenshin's heart squeezed painfully as he approached her. Carefully he untied her and held the trembling Kaoru in his arms. He buried his head in her hair, engulfing himself in her scent.  
  
Kaoru burst into tears as Kenshin held her. She felt so dirty after that man had touched her. Kenshin stood up, Kaoru still in his arms. He carried her back out into the alley and started to walk.  
  
She buried her face in his robes. She felt so terrible. "Kenshin, thank you." She whispered, her throat tight.  
  
Kenshin held her tightly against himself, his heart beating painfully at the sound of her terrified voice, her voice that was usually so confident and strong. It made the anger well up in him once again.  
  
"Kaoru, everything will be alright. I'm taking you to Sano's house, since it's nearby and then I'll go get Megumi." Kenshin comforted. But what he did not tell her was what he would do afterwards.  
  
Sano was just finishing his supper of fish, which he had caught earlier, when there was a knock at his door. Grumbling he got up to see who it was. He was very surprised to see a very angry Kenshin standing outside with a trembling Kaoru in his arms.  
  
"What happened, Kenshin?" Sano asked stepping aside so that they could enter.  
  
Kenshin carefully set Kaoru down on the floor. "Kaoru was attacked." Kenshin said briskly.  
  
Kaoru shuddered, but Kenshin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sano's brow furrowed. "Who did it?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I did not see his face clearly. I'm going to get Miss Megumi to check Kaoru over. Can you stay with her and protect her?"  
  
Sano nodded, but as soon as Kenshin turned to leave, Kaoru grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Kenshin." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, I'll go get Megumi." Sano said as he headed out the door.  
  
Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru and pulled her into his arms. Slowly he rocked her back and forth as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I was so scared." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, I will never let anyone hurt you again." Kenshin said as he stroked her cheek softly.  
  
Kaoru felt her fear slowly slip away. She felt so safe and warm in Kenshin's arms. She wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to have her hurt anymore, but he needed to know what exactly had happened.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you, that I do not, but I must know, what happened? Tell me now and you can forget it forever."  
  
Kaoru whimpered, but Kenshin's presence was enough to calm her as she began to tell him. "I was walking when I was all of the sudden grabbed. I felt hands take a hold of me and tie me up. Then he dragged me into the building and asked me if I was the battousai's woman. He said he had a message for you. And then he...and then he..."  
  
Kaoru couldn't say anymore. Kenshin didn't need her to tell him anymore. He could guess what else had happened. He felt such an anger rush up in him. How dare that man touch his Kaoru? Obviously this man was someone from his past. If this man knew that Kaoru was his weakness then it was only logical that he would go after Kaoru first. 


	7. Protecting You

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Seven: Protecting You  
  
Sano rushed through the dark streets and towards the clinic. No one bothered him. No one dared to attack a man as obviously strong as him. He knocked frantically on Megumi's door. Megumi was quick to answer the door, but she glared once she saw it was Sano.  
  
"What do you want roosterhead?" She said, annoyed that he would come by so late.  
  
"It's the missy, she's been attacked." Sano said.  
  
Megumi's face darkened. "Is it serious?"  
  
"She's hurt more emotionally, but Kenshin thought it best to have you look over her anyway." Sano said as they both started walking.  
  
"Where are there?" Megumi said as she let Sano lead.  
  
"At my house right now. Kenshin would have come himself, but Kaoru didn't want him to leave her."  
  
Megumi nodded silently.  
  
Sano and Megumi arrived back at his house to find that Kaoru was being held in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin slowly released her so that Megumi could look her over.  
  
"Were you cut anywhere?" Megumi asked as she checked the girl over. Kaoru nodded and pointed to her chest. Megumi pilled back her ripped kimono to see a slash mark across her chest. Kaoru shuddered as Megumi cleaned it and bandaged it.  
  
Megumi finished up with her and said her goodbyes. There was nothing else that she could do for the girl, it was up to Kenshin now.  
  
Sano walked Kenshin and Kaoru back to the dojo. Kaoru was still terrified so Kenshin carried her back. Yahiko greeted them at the door.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong with Kaoru?" Yahiko said anxiously when he saw Kenshin carrying her.  
  
"Sano will tell you." Kenshin said shortly as he walked past him and brought Kaoru into the house.  
  
Instead of taking Kaoru to her own room he brought her to his room. He carefully set her down on the bed and curled up under the covers next to her. He pulled her close to him gently caressing her, running his fingers up and down her body.  
  
"Kaoru, I love you and I swear to always protect you." Kenshin whispered clutching her against his body.  
  
Kaoru shuddered at first at Kenshin's touch remembering her attacker's hands, but soon she was soothed by his gentleness and soft words. She melted inside as he brushed his lips against her in soft kisses. She fell asleep in his arms even as he still kissed her.  
  
As soon as Kenshin knew that Kaoru was deeply asleep, he slipped out of bed, He reached Yahiko just as soon as Sano finished telling him what happened.  
  
"Sano, would you mind staying the night here to watch over Kaoru? I have to go do something." Kenshin said an angry glare in his eye.  
  
Sano nodded. "But Kenshin, be careful. Don't do anything stupid, ok?"  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. He just walked past them both and out into the dark street.  
  
The man, Enjiro Saijime, watched as Kenshin left the Kamiya dojo. He knew that his attack on Kaoru would anger the battousai greatly. He was expecting that anger to make the battousai truly battle him. He needed to get his revenge on that murderer.  
  
Kenshin had only walked around for ten minutes when he heard footsteps behind him. He drew his sword and turned around. Sure enough it was Kaoru's attacker.  
  
"Battousai the manslayer, you will die this night!" the man said viciously.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he went into a defensive stance. "That man no longer exists." Kenshin said.  
  
The man cried out in rage and ran at Kenshin blinding, his sword swinging madly. Kenshin parried it easily. This man was no good with his sword, but he was determined.  
  
"Can I at least know the name of the man who hates me so?" Kenshin said coolly.  
  
The man laughed bitterly. "You have long forgotten me and my brother, but I cannot. My name is Enjiro Saijime and I have been searching for you for many years to avenge the death of my brother!"  
  
Enjiro swung his sword again towards Kenshin, but Kenshin just moved away.  
  
"There is nothing I can do to give back the lives that I have taken. But I do promise I will never cause someone the pain like I caused you ever again."  
  
Enjiro looked even angrier at Kenshin's words.  
  
"That's not good enough! You killed him! My brother, you killed him!" The man began to sob and wildly swung his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin knocked the sword out of his hands sending it scattering across the ground. He then collapsed onto the ground sobbing.  
  
"You killed him! You killed him!" He screamed.  
  
Then out of nowhere came the police.  
  
"Arrest that man!" yelled the police chief. Then he turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Mr. Himura, thank you for catching this man. He is wanted for various assaults and robberies. We've been searching for him for a long time."  
  
Kenshin lowered his sword. "How did you know he was out here?"  
  
Yahiko popped out from behind the police men.  
  
"This young man here followed you and went and warned us." The chief answered.  
  
"Let me have a word with this man." Kenshin requested. They obliged and respectfully stepped a few feet away so they could speak in privacy.  
  
"I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you, that I am. There is nothing I can do to repent for the sins I have committed. But if you ever come near Kaoru again, I will not hesitate to kill you, even if it breaks the oath I have made." Kenshin said quietly to Enjiro. There was a red glint in Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin stepped away from the man and the police took him away. 


	8. Fears All Wash Away

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Eight: Fears All Wash Away  
  
Yahiko slowly walked up to Kenshin. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin smiled down at the young boy.  
  
"Let's go home. It is very late and we could both use some sleep."  
  
Kaoru woke up later alone in the dark. Terror filled her heart and she cried out. But no sooner did she then Kenshin burst into the room.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked looking around the room for signs of a threat.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "No, I was just startled."  
  
Kenshin walked over to where she sat up in bed. He settled himself behind her so that she was leaning against his chest. Gently he stroked her to calm her down. He sighed.  
  
Kaoru could tell that something was bothering him. "What is bothering you Kenshin?" Kaoru said catching a hold of his hand and turning to face him.  
  
"Do you think that I am a bad person?" he asked a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes in their lives and there's nothing you can do to change them. You are not a bad person if you learn from those mistakes and try not to make them again. No one's perfect and you can never be, so don't try. You aren't the Battousai anymore. That person is long dead. You're Kenshin Himura, soon to be my husband." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Yes, very soon."  
  
Two weeks past and Kaoru slowly lost her fear of being alone. Kenshin was always there as soon as she called out. He was always hovering nearby. Also finally the day of the wedding came. Kaoru stood dressed in her mother's pale lavender Kimono, her face painted and her lips red.  
  
Kenshin thought that she looked even more beautiful than an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even during the ceremony. As the final words were said, Kenshin leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her softly and gently. Finally they were married and could live together forever. As he broke the kiss and fingered a strand of her hair, only then did he notice the cheers in the background.  
  
Kaoru looked over the crowd who had gathered to see her and Kenshin wedded. Sano and Megumi were arguing in one corner and Yahiko was looking bored. Tae was sitting in the front row, tears glistening in her eyes. Kaoru turned to look back at Kenshin. She felt like crying herself. She was so happy. This was all a dream come true. She started to laugh as she hugged Kenshin. Kenshin knew exactly how she felt.  
  
Later Kenshin carried Kaoru into the dojo while she giggled like mad. They would be spending their first night as husband and wife there because they could not afford to go anywhere else. They didn't care. They were too absorbed in each other.  
  
Yahiko was spending the night at Sano's house to give the newly weds a little time alone. So it was without worry that Kenshin carried Kaoru to their room. They were barely even inside the room before they were all over each other. Each time they kissed, each time they touched, it felt like the first time. There was no wrong in what they were doing now so it was without hesitation that they continued.  
  
Kaoru woke the next morning extremely happy. Kenshin had already been up for a while, so breakfast was already done when she went into the kitchen. She smiled at Kenshin as he served her food. Kaoru waited till he sat down next to her before she started to eat.  
  
"I think I'll go fishing today to catch us something special to eat." Kenshin said as they finished up their breakfast.  
  
"Then I'll go with you Kenshin." Kaoru said.  
  
"Yahiko will be returning from Sanosuke's soon. We should leave him a note telling him where we've gone." Kenshin said as he began to clean up the dishes.  
  
"You go do that, and I'll go get ready."  
  
Sano watched as Yahiko left and continued down the street. Last night hadn't been the greatest night. He wasn't used to sharing a house with anyone, especially kids.  
  
His thoughts turned to Kenshin and Kaoru. They were so happy together, so much in love. They would be happy forever. But him, Sanosuke Sagara, he didn't need any woman. All he needed was some food in his stomach and another roll of the dice. That was his life. He took everything as it came to him. The only thing that bothered him was a certain doctor. For some reason Megumi had been on his thoughts lately and it really annoyed him. He wasn't used to being this distracted. It was really affecting his game. He had been going to the river to fish a lot more for his dinner. And not to mention his tab at the Akabeko was getting pretty high again.  
  
~Note: I have no clue what real Japanese weddings are like so I had to improvise. ~ 


	9. A Hidden Secret

To Wish Upon A Firefly:  
  
Chapter Nine: A Hidden Secret  
  
Yahiko walked into the dojo hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. Much to his relief he only saw a note. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Kaoru sat next to Kenshin, staring at the still water. Patiently Kenshin waited for a bite in his fishing pole. She began thinking about their life ahead. How many children would they have? And what would they look like? Would they be boys or girls?  
  
While all those question ran through Kaoru's mind, Kenshin simply hummed away.  
  
Sano pressed his hand against his wounded side, the blood rushing through his fingers. He had just stepped out of his house to go gambling with some old friends when he had been ambushed by thugs. They wouldn't have been a problem for a strong guy like him, but one had gotten in a luck stab with a dagger. He had 'dispatched' them quickly, but the pain in his side was increasing. He winced. This meant he would have to go see the fox lady. He didn't really wan to go see her because every time he saw her lately, a weird feeling would rise through his body. He didn't understand this feeling and Sano didn't like things he couldn't understand.  
  
Sano knocked on Megumi's door. She opened the door and looked at him.  
  
"What happened, Sano?" She said as she stepped aside to let him through.  
  
"It's nothing major." Sano said as she sat him down in a chair.  
  
"That's for me to decide. Now take off your shirt and let me see what you did to yourself now." Megumi said getting out some bandages and hot water.  
  
Sano raised one eyebrow, but did what she said. He was surprised. She actually sounded worried for him.  
  
As he small light fingers touched his bare skin, he felt shivers run up his body. That feeling was rising in him again. He watched her pale serious face as she bandaged up his wound. She looked really beautiful now that he thought of it. He didn't realize he was staring at her till she finished up and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Megumi said annoyed now. Sano just grinned and shook his head. He knew now what had been bothering him. He was in love with Megumi.  
  
Megumi frowned and sighed. "Don't get into anymore fights or I'll start charging you for my services." She said as she turned to walk out the door. He turned around to look at her.  
  
"It almost sounds like your worried about me, fox lady." Sano said walking up to her.  
  
"In your dreams roosterhead." Megumi said coldly.  
  
Sano smiled and lifted on hand to touch her cheek. She didn't move, she just stood there was if she was waiting for him to do something. So he did. He leaned down and kissed her. It felt good to finally be holding her, to be touching her.  
  
Megumi didn't move as he began to kiss her. She had wanted this for a long time and she hadn't even realized it. But she couldn't let him know that. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Why you arrogant...!" Megumi began, but he just grinned and walked out the door.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru returned to the dojo later that evening. Kaoru clung onto Kenshin's arm as they made their way into the dojo. Kaoru saw Yahiko sitting idly on the front steps and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Just because we were gone, Yahiko, doesn't mean it gives you an excuse to laze around like that! I know, let's have a special training session today since I'm in such a good mood."  
  
Yahiko groaned. Kenshin laughed and went to the kitchen to begin to cook supper for that night.  
  
~don't ask why thugs would attack Sano in the middle of the day because then the whole thing would fall apart..k? ~ 


	10. True Feelings

Late that night Sano heard a faint knock on the door. He hadn't been sleeping very well so he was quick to answer it. He was surprised to see that it was Megumi standing in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Fox Lady?" Sano asked as he stepped aside and let her in. He studied her face as she sat down on the floor. She looked worried. Sano wanted to tell her what he truly felt, how deep his feelings ran, far beyond physical desire. He wanted more than her body, he wanted her. He had never really had the time to realize how lonely he truly was. He had woken up one day to find that he was all alone in this world. He had his friends, even though few, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't that special connection, the understanding..the love. What he needed was Megumi.  
  
"I just came to tell you something." Megumi's words made him jump for he was so deep in his thoughts (..Sano...deep in thoughts...somehow that seems wrong..^_^).  
  
"Yeah so what did you want to tell me?" Sano said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Megumi shook her head as she got up to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you so late. It's stupid really."  
  
Sano stood up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go yet. Tell me. I'll listen." He said seriously.  
  
Megumi looked at his large strong hand which gripped her arm. She looked over all of him. He was tall and strong, even if he was kind of dense sometimes. She almost giggled, but she stifled it. She would not let anyone hear her giggle like a little girl. Her eyes moved up his arm and to his face. A serious expression was planted on his face and his spiky hair was annoying as ever.  
  
"All I wanted to say...well..about earlier today." She tried to say it, but she couldn't get it out. Sano smiled and moved his hand up her arm and to her face.  
  
"I think I understand what you mean." He said softly as he drew her into his arms.  
  
Megumi closed her eyes. This was exactly where she wanted to be. He drew one hand up and down her back as he kissed her. This time she kissed him back, with all her body and soul.  
  
As they slowly broke apart Sano stared into deep Megumi's eyes.  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist such a strong and handsome guy like me." He said with a grin as he ran his fingers through her long hair.  
  
"You're still an idiot, roosterhead. Don't doubt that." Megumi retorted with a smile.  
  
Sano sighed and trailed kisses softly along her slim pale neck. "And you're still a cunning fox, aren't you."  
  
"Yes." Megumi purred sliding her hand up his muscled chest and looking innocently into his eyes.  
  
Sano leaned down and kissed her again, his hands caressing her body. With ease he picked her up off her feet, still kissing her and brought her to his futon. Carefully he set her down.  
  
Megumi caught her breathe as he loomed over her. But it was with gentle fingers that he slid her kimono from her shoulders and caressed her bare skin. Megumi hands hastily pulled off his clothes so that there was nothing to separate them anymore.  
  
Early the next morning Megumi woke wrapped up in Sano's arms. She wanted nothing more than to just stay there forever with him, but she needed to get back before anyone noticed she had been out all night.  
  
Sano woke late to find that Megumi had gone. He grinned and pulled on his clothes. She truly was a cunning little fox. 


End file.
